


All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, and it's cliche, bc we all need some cute cliche xmas fics, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica hated sappy cliché things, but Kira loved them, and Erica loved Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, still cute.

She was nervous.

So extremely nervous.

But she didn’t know why. It wasn’t like they were seeing each other for the very first time ever; it’d only been eight months. But those eight months felt like eight years, and it was hard. The wanting and the loneliness and the finding time to actually have a conversation that lasted more than two minutes because of the damn time zone difference. They remained strong, though, despite all the hardships.

Kira had gotten an internship at the Seoul Medical Center in Seoul, South Korea after she graduated medical school. Erica still remembered how brightly her face shone when she’d opened the email. She also remembered how Kira had started crying because she didn’t want them to break up. Erica assured her that it would be okay, that if she went to Korea for her internship that she would still be waiting for her when she got back, that it wouldn’t be over, that she loved Kira too damn much to make her choose between herself and a huge, once in a life time opportunity like the one she’d been given. So Kira went, and they made it work.

People always said that long distance relationships were doomed to fail, that at least 95% of them were. Erica and Kira were that 5% that proved to last.

Now the curly haired blonde was eagerly and anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to walk out of the terminal. She’d checked over ten times to make sure that she was on time and asked over a dozen times to passerby’s if she was in the right place.

“Erica!” She heard someone shout. She whipped around and a wide grin spread over her face. All the anxiety washed out of her body in seeing the beautiful black haired woman running up to her. Kira dropped her suitcase and jumped into Erica’s open arms, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply.

“Hi,” The blonde said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

Kira smiled, nuzzled her cheek against Erica’s. “Hi,” She whispered back.

“Let’s go.” Erica nodded towards the exit and Kira didn’t have to be told twice before she dropped from her hold, grabbed her bag with one hand and her girlfriend’s hand with the other, and pulled them out of the building.

 

* * *

 

 

The three days leading up to Christmas they did absolutely nothing; just lounged around their studio apartment, stayed in their pajamas, cuddled on the couch while catching up on TV shows and eating junk food, and of course had the occasional sex session. They couldn’t get enough of each other, but it was understandable seeing as they spent nearly a year apart.

On Christmas morning, after their presents were opened and coffee had been drank, Erica persuaded Kira to get dressed in regular clothes so that they could go out in the city with the promise that it would be worth going out into the cold.

They spent all day in the city, walking from place to place that Erica had set up in a scavenger hunt. First they went to the first place they met: a cute little book store next to the college they’d attended years ago. Then they went to the place they had their first date: an art museum. The place they had their first kiss, the place they had public sex for the first time _(it was one time!_ ), the place they said I love you for the first time, they place they got their first apartment, the place they adopted their first cat.

It was nearly nine o’clock and ten times as freezing when they got to their last place in the hunt, a place they had never been before: the top of the Rock at Rockefeller Center. Standing up there, on the seventieth floor was incredibly cold but absolutely gorgeous; snow blanketed the buildings beneath them, making it glisten a beautiful light blue hue in the moonlight. The festive decorations that hung all around the city were all lit up in a gorgeous unison.

Kira loved it, but at the same time she was incredibly confused. “This is amazing, but I don’t remember ever coming here with you. Or ever coming here in general.” She mumbled as she continued to look out over the bustling city below them.

“We haven’t come here before.” Erica said simply.

“Then why are…oh my god!” The dark haired girl gasped quietly as she turned and saw Erica on one knee in front of her, a smile on her lips and her eyes shining with hope.

“To make a new memory.”

“ _Oh my god…_ ” Kira whispered again, her heart thudding harder and harder behind her ribcage.

Erica coughed a little, then said, confidently and full of love, “Kira, I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. You are…such an amazing, brilliant, passionate, loving woman and you make my life brighter with each passing day. We’ve been through a lot of stuff in the past eleven years, and while it would have broken other couples up it only made us stronger. They said we were stupid and doomed to try long distance but proved them wrong, too. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Kira was silent for a few seconds, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, heart still pounding. She wasn’t thinking about the answer because the answer was easy, but she was in shock and completely speechless. She found her voice, though, when she realized Erica’s face had fallen slightly from happy to worry, so she quickly said, “Yes! Yes, of course, of course I’ll marry you. Duh!”

Erica exhaled in relief, then stood and took Kira into her arms, kissing her softly.


End file.
